


New Friends: The Neighbor

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard meets the running, fencing, rappelling, biking, surfing guy next door. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: The Neighbor

"Hey, Leonard! Wait up," a voice called. The doctor turned and looked as the tall Asian jogged towards him in running gear. "Glad I caught you."

"Uhh, do I know you?" Leonard asked.

The man chuckled, "Sorry. I'm Hikaru Sulu, I live in the apartment across from yours. You got a package yesterday. It looked important, so I signed for it. If you're heading up I can grab it for you."

"Yeah. Uh… Thanks." Leonard said to the man as the pair entered their building and walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"No problem, neighborly thing to do. How you liking San Fran?" Hikaru asked.

"It's okay, I guess. Still not used to it," Leonard told his neighbor.

"If you need something, just let me know. I grew up here, I know my way around blindfolded." Hikaru opened his door and invited Leonard in. The place was vastly different from the doctor's apartment. Where Leonard was still half packed and his apartment mostly bare, this place was light, open and lived it.

Leonard noticed that Hikaru might be the most active person he's met. There were different types of swords on the wall, some were definitely Japanese and others were for fencing. There was fencing gear on a table and rappelling gear on the floor under that. There was a mountain bike leaning against one wall. The southerner caught himself staring at the surfboard leaning on the opposite side.

"I can teach you if you want," Hikaru offered.

"No, I'm not that brave. My kid might want to learn, though." Leonard said as his neighbor handed him the large envelope from his ex-wife's law firm. "What does she want now?"

"Who?" Hikaru asked.

"My ex-wife. She cheated on me. Then, she took everything I owned in the divorce and sold it all. Moved to the other side of the county with my ten year old, which is why I now live here. I don't know if I even want to open it." He stared at the envelope hoping that it burst into flames

His neighbor sighed, "If you don't open it, you'll never know what's inside."

"True. I guess I should get outta your hair. Thanks for this."

"Don't worry about it. Everybody's the new guy at some point in their life. I meant what I said, if you need anything, even just an ear, come on over."

Later that night, Leonard found himself eating pizza, drinking beer and swapping the stories of their disastrous love lives with his athletic neighbor.


End file.
